


deodorant cake

by riversritual



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blushing, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Remus isn’t gross just weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Request on Tumblr: fluffy baking Intruality
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	deodorant cake

“Alright, so now we add the- Remus!”

The dark side cackled, but stepped away from the bowl. “Okay, okay. Sorry, sugarplum.”

Patton found it impossible to stay mad now, even if his boyfriend had just tried to sabotage the recipe by throwing in deodorant. “You can always make it up to me in kisses.”

Remus happily obliged, taking great delight in placing a kiss onto every freckle of the moral side’s face and causing him to giggle.

“You said I could make it up to you in kisses and I wanna kiss every single one of your adorable little freckles, sugar pie.”

This caused Patton to blush bright red, and a failed attempt to cover his face.

“Stop,” he begged, smiling all the same.

“Then pretty pretty please let me make a deodorant flavored cake?”

Patton pulled away to give Remus a look. “You know it’s not healthy.”

“Okay, but what if I just wanna cut little pieces out of it and use it for target practice?”

‘Deceit, wherever you are, please don’t show up’ Remus thought.

Thankfully, such a scenario never happened and Patton seemed to buy it.

“Alright, I suppose we can make another cake and add deodorant,” the moral side gave in, “but only because I love you so much.” 

“Awe, and I love you too my little emotional whoopee cushion,” Remus replied.

Patton blushed crimson once more, getting the spare mixing bowl from the cupboard. “Stop!”

Remus only laughed, and spun his boyfriend round only to kiss him and softly tap him on the nose. “Boop.”

The moral side giggled, unable to resist the charms. “Okay. I’ve agreed to help you, so please help me get the ingredients out again?”

“Very well,” Remus obliged.

Afternoons spent in the kitchen were most enjoyable.

**Author's Note:**

> Taking requests for Patton-centric fanfics on my tumblr (riverfander)


End file.
